The Living Left Behind
by MistressCashew
Summary: Harry and Ginny's wedding has some secret observers...One Shot.


Fred watched the wedding crowd from where he sat in the clouds. It had taken him a while to adjust to being dead, obviously. Who was just okay with leaving everything behind? But after he had seen everyone else who was there, it had not taken long to be his old joking self. He still missed his family, he missed Angelina (more than he would admit to anyone), and he missed the store, but he could at least take comfort in the friends that surrounded him.

"It was really nice of Harry and Ginny to let Teddy be the ring bearer. Doesn't he look adorable in his suit, Remus?" Tonks watched her four year old carry a pillow down the aisle, grinning at anyone who caught his eye. "He looks so happy." A tear that had been threatening slowly rolled its way down her cheek before she quickly brushed it away, embarrassed. Remus Lupin broke his watch on their son to smile sadly at his wife before taking her into his arms.

"It's alright, love. He looks happy because he is happy, and that's all we can ask for. Even if he doesn't have us, he has a wonderful godfather to look out for him. Harry knows what it's like, and he will never let Teddy down." He stroked her back soothingly and turned his attention back to his son who had just finished his trek and stood grinning at Harry, who gave him a grin and two thumbs up. Fred looked at the pair and felt an all too familiar pang. If it was horrible for him to leave his parents and siblings, how much worse was it to leave a son?

At Remus's comment, Sirius broke his blank expression and let out a mischievous grin. "And that's the one thing I can take pride in: setting such a glorious example for the next godfather." He barked a laugh at the inherent sarcasm in his comment; A convicted-yet-innocent murderer setting a good example. Fred grinned at the fellow trouble-maker sitting beside him before returning a jibe.

"Setting an example as a godfather? I always pinned you as being a wonderful pet puppy, even if you aren't completely housebroken." Everyone let out a chuckle at Sirius' expense, glad for a break from the somber mood.

Fred turned his head to the left, where Dumbledore stood beside Lily and James Potter. Both wore mixed expressions of sorrow and pride, but they didn't stop smiling at their now grown son for a moment. They hadn't physically been with their son since he was an infant, yet they had watched his trials and couldn't be more proud of the young man. They had always hurt when he was in pain and rejoiced in his happiness. It was clear that they were conflicted watching his wedding from Heaven. They knew that Ginny was a wonderful young woman and that their boy had never been happier, but their excitement could not completely overshadow their pain at not being there.

He turned his focus on Dumbledore, and was not surprised in the least to see a serene smile from his headmaster. It was Dumbledore's calm that had irritated him most when he had first arrived, because nothing seemed to faze the man. He never seemed sad or angry or anything but peaceful, and Fred had secretly despised him for it. How could he be so happy with dying? Did he realize that he would never again give counsel to his students, or piss off the Minister of Magic, or even enjoy a nice muggle candy? Over time, Fred had accepted more and more that Dumbledore just really was as wise as ever. He always was a tower of strength and calm for the others when it got to be too much to bear, but Fred had sometimes seen a twist of pain and regret in his crystal blue eyes. He would sometimes get that far away look that they all had when reminiscing on their lives, but it would be gone as soon as it had appeared.

"There's Ron and Hermione!" Colin Creevy pointed to the couple walking towards Harry and the altar. "I figured they'd be the best man and maid of honor." The two walked arm in arm, looking their best for the special day. Ron wore black dress robes with gold and red, and Hermione looked absolutely stunning in her crimson bridesmaid dress. Their eyes both darted to the row of empty seats in front, reserved for the ones they had lost, before smiling softly at each other and tightening their grip. He kissed her cheek as they parted ways; he to Harry's side and her to the other where Ginny would soon join her.

"It looks as though we may have another wedding to watch soon," Dumbledore mused thoughtfully as he watched the exchange. Fred grinned at the thought. Hermione could be a bit of a prat, but she was good for his brother. No matter how much Ron had tried to hide it over the years, his ears would go bright red at any mention of her name. He was glad that they had each other, and he was looking forward to be able to call Hermione his sister.

A chuckle from Mad Eye pulled Fred from his reverie. He grinned as he watched Ginny, arm-in-arm with Arthur, start her walk towards Harry. "It seems that James not only passed down his looks, but also his appreciation for red-heads." He glanced to James, who gave a devilish grin before kissing the top of Lily's head.

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows, the same devilish grin on his face. "Let's just hope he inherited a little more in certain departments that will help on the wedding night. Isn't that right, Lily?" Lily blushed furiously and Sirius earned himself a slap on the back of the head. James got a bewildered expression and looked to his wife, who was inspecting her fingernails most intently.

Fred punched Sirius in the shoulder, giving him a very pointed look. "As much as I love to have a good laugh at someone's expense, I still don't want to hear about my baby sister's wedding night," he ended with a grimace and a slight shiver. He looked back to the bride, and realized she was absolutely beautiful today. Her snow-white gown and elegant veil on top of her fancy bun accentuated her beauty, but the glow of happiness about her was truly stunning. He smiled softly at his not-so-baby sister, wishing he could be there to crack some jokes and keep her smiling. He was very protective of Ginny, but he wasn't worried about it. She was marrying Harry, for Merlin's sake! Harry had been his brother in every matter but blood for years now, and Ginny would probably beat his arse in an argument anyway.

Echoing his thoughts, Moody chuckled again. "Potter men do seem to have a soft-spot for fiery women, don't they? Ginny is very gifted with her Bat-Bogey Hex, and from what I've seen she could give Harry a run for his money." Fred and Sirius both nodded in agreement, remembering their time at Grimmauld Place.

"Miss Weasley does have a very strong spirit, not unlike another young lady. And a tendency towards stubbornness, if I dare say so myself," Dumbledore added with a chuckle, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. She smiled happily and patted the older man's hand.

"I may be stubborn, and 'fiery', as you all put it, but red-heads are just more passionate. We do everything better, and you all are just jealous. Isn't that right, Fred?" She finished smugly.

"Too true, too true. We're funnier, smarter, and just plain better looking," he bragged, striking a muscle-man pose and making everyone laugh at his straight-face.

"Shh, it's starting and I want to hear!" James said, watching his son intently. Everyone else (besides ever-calm Dumbledore, of course) exchanged a surprised glance at the out-of-character display before turning their attention back the wedding.

"…to witness the joining of two very noble and brave souls. Here, in the presence of the closest family and friends, we take joy in such a happy and momentous occasion, but we also remember those dear to us whom we have lost. Let us take a moment of silence to remember our lost loved ones, knowing that though they can not be here with us, they will never leave our hearts." Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice carried to all the guests as they looked to the empty seats.

None of the deceased spoke either, noting the pained looks on the faces of their loved ones. These were the moments they hated the most; not being there to comfort those who needed it. None of the people below them knew for sure that they were together and happy. None of them knew how unnecessary their grief was. And, by far the most hated, none of them knew that they were watching over them. The living left behind were never alone, but they didn't know it.

Just when it seemed the silence would swallow them all whole, the Minister of Magic continued. "It has been three years since Voldemort was finally defeated. It has been too long since we have seen the smiling faces of our loved ones, but they are never forgotten. Their sacrifice made it possible for this day to come, and their love is still felt most strongly within us. And love brings us back to Ginny and Harry. I have had the joy of knowing them since their adolescence, and never have I met two people who are more dedicated and in love. If anyone has an objection to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"If anyone has the audacity to ruin this moment," Sirius muttered under his breath, "I will take a page from Ginny's book and hex them all to oblivion." Everyone nodded their agreement, unable to tear their eyes away from the crowd.

"I think you'd have trouble beating my mum to it, Sirius," Fred stated. No one could help their laughter, and found the statement twice as funny at the site of Molly shooting murderous glances at the guests, as if daring them to speak. They all knew too well that Molly was a force to be reckoned with, and the very idea of someone mucking up her only daughter's wedding had her on the edge of her seat.

"Then we shall begin," Kingsley continued with a slight nod, and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. "The couple has decided to write their own vows. Ginny, ladies first," he said with a small grin that she returned.

"Harry," she started, looking him in the eyes, "I loved you before I truly knew what love was. I've been dreaming of this day, probably like most young girls, since I was 11 and first saw you at Platform 9 ¾. You looked so lost, and I wanted with all my heart to make sure you never looked like that again. Over the years, I've seen you hurt, sad, and angry, and every time I wanted to just take your hand and make you see that it would all turn out right. I love you more than anything, Harry James Potter. I always have and I always will. I promise that I will stand by your side every single day. And if that idea is scaring you as much as it should be, now's your chance to book it," she stated with a conspiratorial wink, causing everyone a chuckle. "But seriously," she looked at him and saw the raw emotion shining in his emerald green eyes, "I am yours, starting now, and I could not be happier. Today is the start of our new life together, and I can't wait for forever with you."

All the guests beamed as Harry took her hand and kissed it. They all knew he was fighting back tears, but no one would ever point it out. Kingsley looked at Harry, who took a deep breath and nodded before smiling at Ginny.

"And now, Harry, it is time for your vows." Kingsley said simply. Fred glanced swiftly to James and Lily, who were both grinning like mad and barely able to keep their tears at bay.

"Gin," he started, his voice a bit shaky, "I was really nervous when we decided to write our own vows. As we all know, I'm not known for my way with words." Ron's snort could be heard, but he was instantly silenced by Hermione's sharp look. "I love you. It doesn't seem like those words are enough to tell you how I feel about you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met, and I don't deserve you. You always know just what to say when I need a slap of reality. You are so brave, so strong, and yet so gentle. The only time I'm at complete peace is when you're with me." At this, Ginny and Lily's eyes started to leak a bit. James softly wiped his wife's tears away and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I am so blessed to have you, and it seems better than reality to know that I will wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life. You are my dream come true, Gin, and I'm yours forever." Ginny gave him a watery smile and squeezed his hand in hers tightly, reminding him that never again would he be alone. Hermione and Ron could both be heard sniffling a bit, though Ron would die before admitting it.

Once again, Fred looked around to see the reactions of the people around him as a distraction. He was close to crying, and Fred Weasley did not cry. He glanced at Dumbledore, who was beaming with the well-known twinkle in his eye. Sirius looked about as close to tears as he did, and Fred swiftly looked away. He understood man pride. Tonks and Lupin looked at each other, as if Harry and Gin's sentiments matched their own. Mad Eye simply grinned as Hedwig finally joined them, hooting softly and landing between him and Colin, who just looked happily on. James and Lily just held each other in a tight embrace, wishing more than ever that they could be with their son.

"It is time to exchange rings," Kingsley said, his voice colored through with joy. Harry turned to Teddy, who handed him the rings with an adorably solemn expression. Harry chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair, earning him a toothless grin. He turned to Ginny and handed her her ring for him before glancing to Kingsley.

"Harry James Potter, do you take this woman to be your partner in life?"

"I do." Harry's voice was triumphant as he slid a gorgeous diamond ring onto her finger. He smiled as he glanced to Arthur and Molly, who just nodded and smiled back.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley," a slight hiss was heard at her full name, "take this man to be your partner in life?"

"I do," she said surely as she slipped a simple band onto his left ring finger. She beamed at him, and he at her.

"Then by the power invested in me as the Minister of Magic, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Go for it, Harry," he chuckled, seeing how eager the two were for this.

Harry let out a laugh of pure joy as he pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips met, cheers and catcalls were heard from the crowd, and a simple "Yucky!" from Teddy.

"I gladly present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Kingsley announced it gladly, happy to see the Boy Who Lived get his happily ever after. The two broke apart, and hand in hand, ran down the aisle as everyone watching shot sparks of all colors into the air.

Everyone watching from the clouds applauded, knowing they wouldn't be heard but not caring so much. After watching the pain that they had all been through, they were happy in that moment to watch the celebration.


End file.
